bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lektrick/My Bee Swarm story (a fanfic)
SO... RULES. no spamming my stuff on other pages as I do not want to get blocked (simillarly to what happened to T Block) other than that not much. Please note this is still a work in progress and I will be editing it regularly. I type in a few words, click the link, click a few more buttons, wait for the game to load press a few buttons, and flick a small piece of paper past the camera on my computer and it scanned the QR code, and a message showed up on the screen. R TICKET ADMIT ONE. two buttons lay beneath the message. Yes and Cancel. I click the green yes button and the computer vanishes from in front of me and so does my surroundings. Everything goes black and slowly changes to blue a word hovers in front of my eyes. I wait for my eyes to adjust and only just read: Loading… before it vanishes and my view changes from a blue backdrop to that of a beautiful mountainside covered in lush flower fields, with fruit blossoming everywhere. I looked down and saw that in one of my belt pockets was a yellow piece of chalk. (I hadn't even had belt pockets before) Despite its slight randomness I knew exactly what to do with it. I turned around and saw six massive yellow pillars with large honeycombs standing out off of them. I walked down to the center pillar and started slowly writing my username on a white pad in front of it. L e k t r i c k as I finished writing the second leg of the ¨K¨ the honeycombs solidified and shapes started drawing themselves into the base of the comb. Once the shapes had finished drawing themselves, they appeared to be the characters from the game. The pannels the faces were drawn on started to flip rapidly and then each one flew open as if on hinges and several bees started to buzz out of each one. One of the bees who emitted a trail of fire as she flew through the air. It stopped in front of me and started to talk. “Hey, it looks like someone is visiting us in person for the first time.¨ while in the air they span around and jetted back towards the other bees. She spoke to a couple of them and came back accompanied by four of them. I speak for the first time since I scanned the card. ¨Look, even If I've not seen you in person I still know who you are.¨ I look down the line of the five bees. The first one was named Char, and was sort of the queen bee, and definitely a showoff. The second one is Hazel, who zips around racing other bees. Next is RarRoor who is part lion and loves snuggling. Then PopRock, who love bubbles, and can get extremely annoying. Shyoo (pronounced SHE-oo) who works hard, but doesn't socialize much, and only has a few friends in her circle. I quickly recite their names and although they are surprised they trust me. I look down at my belt, where I had found the yellow chalk and opened the largest belt pocket. Inside was a fine yellow goopy powder, pollen. On my back is a large “beehive” about two feet tall and one and a half wide. I know that it is also filled with pollen. Strapped to my back is a large pole which I pull out, I press a button on a handle located near the middle of the pole, and one side collapses like a telescope. I press another button and it un-collapses itself, now looking more like a honey dipper. One of the bees suddenly perked up and looked out of her comb. Honeybun slowly floated down to me and barfed onto the dipper end of the honey dipper. I look at the dipper in disgust and eventually realize what happened. I nervously stick my finger into the golden goop and stick it into my mouth. For a second I expect myself to barf all over the white pad I'm standing on until I taste it. Instead of tasting like fermented fruit like human barf, it is sweet and syrupy. Honey. Obviously. My first, fraction of a second suspicion turned out to be right. I held out the dipper at arm's length pointing towards the mountain. The few bees who were still snoozing in their combs stood up (even on twig-like legs or legs that were twigs (yes I’m talking to you frosty) it was still possible) I ran around the six pillars to see a hill with equally beautiful greenery. Beside the hill is a large tent with a shop inside. Next to it is a large red cannon. As I get myself into the cannon barrel black bear waves at me. Char lights the fuse and I wave back at Black Bear while I fly through the air I strike a few superhero poses, and then look around to see all of my bees following me. I turn back around and open my glider to soar the last few feet, wheel around and run into the top shop to check my progress on the next hive slot, and, as usual, I was still so much farther than I wanted to be. Top Bear smiles and waves at me then gives me 200 honey. “I know it’s not much but every little bit helps.” “Thanks, Top Bear, It’s the thought that counts. See you soon!” As I walk out some of the bees chat with Top bear, and as always, Binoc the looker bee delivered the news, which was never much. I hop down to the pineapple patch and defeat the mantis and rhino beetle, then I looked up and saw RarRoor up in the stump field with Stump snail. But the weird thing wasn’t that he was there, he loved fighting monsters, but rather that he wasn’t fighting. They were chatting as if they were best buds who had known each other their whole lives. Talking about honey, royal jellies, and the beautiful things in life. I step out onto the sump and RarRoor jumps, startled, he floats over to me and hides his face in his mane and starts sobbing. I hear a muffled voice calling my name, and only really make out two of the words spoken. “...dinner time…” had these been any other two words I would have been totally spooked, but I knew it was my mom calling for me. I glance up at the HUD (heads up display) and select the settings icon, select “leave simulation” and my vision stops. Everything is frozen similarly to when I am disconnected from a game. I know I only have a few seconds until the simulation expires, so I reach out and stroke RarRoor’s silky fur. Then the simulation ends and I’m transported back to the crawlspace in our attic where I keep most of my gaming stuff. I’m sitting cross-legged in a battered beanbag chair with a small Chromebook on a LapTable in my lap. I close out of Roblox and glance around at my other things up here. A 3DS plugged into an extension cord, and a shattered iPad sitting to my side. Behind me was a small tv with a Wii u hooked up to it. In general, my family didn’t know I had this space, which I call my den, or what was in it. I opened the trapdoor leading back to my room and hopped down onto my bunk bed. I climbed down the ladder and ran downstairs, quickly ate, and went back to my room. I opened the trapdoor and climbed up into my den. I pull the R ticket out of my pocket. By now you are probably wondering what the heck this is. An R ticket is cutting edge technology that when scanned into a game, transports the user into a VR like experience. Its only VR like because it isn´t virtual. The person sits there motionless until they exit the game. I was one of 7000 people who were given one for free to test it out. And, based on my first time trying it, it works like a charm. I re-scan the QR code on the ticket into my Chromebook and waited for the game to load and write my name much quicker and messier into the pad. The words formed into a sleek font and slid together. I didn’t wait for the hive to form, I didn’t wait to greet them. I leaped into the red cannon and lit the fuse myself. I waited in the mountain top field for the group to catch up with me and then went on my daily mob-run. Starting in the clover field, then moving to the blue flower field. Next mushroom field, then bamboo, spider, strawberry, cactus, pine tree forest, rose, then through the mountaintop field (to check for spikes) into the pineapple patch. I glided down to the dandelion field for a quest. “You guys stay here. RarRoor, come with me.” I walk around to the back of the ant challenge building and start talking to him. “I'm not mad at you RarRoor, just listen to me and answer my questions.” He sobbed and curled into a ball. “RarRoor, I love you just as much as the rest of the swarm no matter who you’re friends with.” He looks up at me and whines then purrs and snuggles next to me. Well, it looks like this problem has been solved. I walk up the ramp tho the gummy egg claim with him trotting behind me. I check how many gumdrops I have, satisfied with my progress. I reach out and touch the statue, hearing eerie words as if they were transported straight to my brain. Telepathy… Oh yes, keeper. It will be GOOd to see you again… “RarRoor, we need to go.” I ran off the cliff, landed with a thud and ran to the dandelion field. “Guys, you remember gummy bear?” I ask, flustered. “YaMeanThatSuperNiceTravelingBearWhoCoveredTheMountaininCandies?” Hazel asked, after a few seconds of deciphering what she had said, I noded “Yes, but he‘s not nice anymore.” I glance around and see Casper isn there. I turn around and bark towards the hives for him to get back over here. The shocked be appears terrified, as she allways is, but more so. "I never liked gummy bear anyway..." more than half of the swarm tensed up and all yelled at once: ¨ WE KNOW!!!!¨ Smash Bro started raging and ran off to his favorite feild curing under his breath. Category:Blog posts